


The Office

by magicalcrapulent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a school ball Derek would rather do something else than chaperoning the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

„Derek, stop it,“ Jennifer said over the noise of the music. His hands stopped, but he still pushed his broad chest against her back, his body hard and hot against her. It was not decent to sex around at a school ball. At least not for the chaperons.

Jennifer had volunteered to watch over the kids while they had the time of their lives, and surprisingly Derek had followed her. But now she had the suspicion that he didn't do it to make sure teenagers didn't pour booze into the punch. All night he has been touching her, and all night he had come closer and closer until his hands began to roam over her frame. The other teachers and parents were already looking funnily at them.

“Can't help myself,” Derek murmured into her ear, and she had to shiver when she felt his stubble against her neck. Squirming out of the arms he had slung around her she stepped away from him and towards the changing rooms. She could feel Derek follow her hot on her heel, like a puppy expecting a treat.

Jennifer pushed the door to the boys locker room open and promptly spotted a small group of laughing boys sitting on the benches, sharing a bottle of whiskey. When she entered they quickly tried to hide it, but she pulled the bottle out from behind their back and motioned them to get out of the room with her head. They hurried out as fast as they could in case she changed her mind and punished them in some way.

Taking a good swing out of the bottle Jennifer moved towards the Coach's office where she set the Whiskey down on the desk and turned around. Derek stood in the door, his eyes dark with lust, his gaze moving up and down the red dress hugging her frame.

With a smirk Jennifer motioned him to get closer with her finger, and in less than a second he was on her, his lips clashing with hers and his tongue taking over her mouth. She could feel him already getting hard inside his dress pants while he was pressing her against the table.

Derek's hands moved over the fabric of her dress, squeezing her ass and cupping her breasts, his thumb running over her nipples.

With a moan Jennifer pulled her head away to breathe, offering her neck to him instead. She heard Derek's growl deep in his throat while his lips seemed to be glued onto her skin. He sucked and bit her, soothing the hurt with his tongue, his breath hot and fast.

Jennifer worked one hand between them, her palm running over his chest, over his abdomen and down towards his crotch. She grabbed his erection through his pants, and Derek bucked his hips into her touch with a groan.

Using his moment of weakness she slipped out of his grasp and onto her knees. With nimble fingers she opened his belt and pants, and as soon as she had freed his cock she took him into her mouth.

She heard Derek moan above her together with the sound of protesting wood from where he held onto the desk. Humming Jennifer worked her tongue over his shaft, circling the head and tasting the precome already leaking from it.

Once in a while Derek's hips twitched, as if he wanted to thrust into her mouth, but he never did. Instead he groaned and gasped and buried a hand in her hair.

All of a sudden Derek pulled away and leaned down, tugging her up by her waist and setting her down on the edge of the desk with ease. Hastily he pulled her panties away from under her dress and stepped between her legs, already guiding his cock towards her folds.

When he pushed inside Jennifer wasn't sure if the music in the gym was loud enough to drown her scream before Derek sealed her lips with his once again. His thrusts were deep and even, but she could tell that he was holding back by the way he tightly grabbed her hips and pulled so she met every single one of his strokes.

Jennifer bit into his shoulders to stop herself from moaning like a whole, her fingernails buried in his shoulders and her ankles crossed behind his back.

Derek growled at the way she held on to him, and his rhythm got faster until he eventually pounded into her, his breath hot in her ear.

When his orgasm hit him Derek's whole body tensed and he buried his face in her neck, his cock deep inside of her. Jennifer felt how he exploded, his hot seed filling her up, and she moaned into his shoulder while her walls clenched around his hardness.

They were panting when everything was over, Derek leaning onto her and the table while he covered her neck with kisses and buried his nose in her hair. Jennifer just raveled in her post-orgasmic haze before she suddenly started to giggle.

Derek raised his head and looked at her quizzically. Jennifer covered her face with a hand while she laughed. “I just had sex in a teacher’s office,” he pressed out. Derek just huffed in amusement before he pressed a kiss on her nose.

“Nice that you two have so much fun,” they heard a voice coming from the door, and they both whipped their heads towards it.

In the door stood Coach Finstock, his head all red, but from fury or embarrassment Jennifer couldn't tell. “Now if you have the decency to give me back my office.”

Hastily Derek stepped away from her and tugged himself back into his pants while Jennifer searched for her panties. Coach still stood uncomfortably in his door, but she was grateful that he had turned his head away. As fast as possible Jennifer and Derek moved past him and back into the locker room, but she could still hear him muttering under his breath.

“Why does it always have to be _my_ office...”


End file.
